


Lost of a Rabbit

by RikuD



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Implied TheobaldxLapin, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Canon, this was written before the introduction of Saccharina so creative liberties were made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuD/pseuds/RikuD
Summary: War is done and over but death of a Chancellor still lingers
Kudos: 12
Collections: Dimension 20





	Lost of a Rabbit

So when the war is said and done, when the campaign ends and the party can return home, imagine the emotional GUILT. Yeah, they saved their kingdom, and yeah maybe everyone can live in happy ever after. 

Or do they?

It starts with Amethar. Sometimes, he finds himself mentioning Lapin’s name and his body tenses up, ready for the rabbit to creep his head over the king’s shoulder. But then reality comes back and makes everything much worse.

The tenseness of his body will go from relief but then to guilt, reminded of his inability to help Lapin in those Church walls. What if he was smarter? What if he was quicker? Could he had stopped that carrot from killing Lapin? Could Lapin still stand today as his most closest advisor?

Even if it was unnerving, Lapin always stood behind him, supporting him. He had the King’s back and always thought of doing right by Amethar, even when he seemed bothered by Amether’s physical tendencies.

The king has been in war before, was just done with another, lost so many people, so many lives. 

“That’s what happens in war, sacrifices are necessary,” Lapin would say. Amethar imagines the reprimand that the chancellor would give if he saw the king like this. 

So Amethar stands taller, his voice much stronger. He doesn’t falter like he used to. He won’t make the same mistake, he cannot afford it. 

Then there is Liam, who has subsided his anger and vengeance after he killed the murderers of his dear friend, but it all gets replaces by remorse. He finds himself wondering about the castle, the forest, trying to find answers. Even if he had became a man of war, he still feels alone, confused, forgotten. So many rules, so much etiquette, so many people. He wishes Lapin was there. Even if the old man seems so begrudging about it, he was always willing to explain things to the peppermint boy. The world was much easier to understand when the chocolate rabbit was there. He knew so much, even when he shared so little. Maybe had they had more time, maybe the old rabbit could learn to like Liam. 

'Did he die still hating me?' Liam will always wonder. 

Even when his dear lone friend laid along with the chancellor in his last moments, did the rabbit hold hatred in his heart.

But as that question crosses his mind, a whiff of chocolate and sugar flows around him and Liam finds himself back in the clearing of stones, the broken teacup still placed at the middle of the circle. As Liam walks closer, the smell gets stronger and something wells inside of him. As he stand right before the cup, the wind picks up and for a small moment, the boy can feel a warm hand on his shoulder and as quick it came, the feeling disappears. Liam turns to see nothing and when he turns back, the broken cup is gone. 

As he walks back to the castle, Liam doesn’t exactly know why, but something told him that he will be fine. 

Then there is alone Ruby. When it becomes the usual time for her former daily lessons, she will find herself walking to class and finding an empty room, Lapin’s belongings sent back to his remaining family. 

As she looks at the dusty floor and at the light that shined through the same windows that she would always tried to escape from, a small part of her wonders. Yes she said even if she knew the names of the kings, queen, politicians and more, she would still not have been able to avoid the war, the deaths. That last thought lingers longer as the image of her sister clouds her mind.

Ruby notices the small bits of leftover hay on the ground and wonders what if they had not tried to skip out on Lapin’s lessons, could they have been more prepared of the political dangers? 

What if he had already warned them of world, given them the necessary information for the then future events that would occur. She tries to feel for any arcane magic in the room and yet not even a whiff of sugar plum, only dust that tickled her nose. She wonders what if she had paid more attention to the old rabbit, instead of sleeping on her desk. Would she had discovered her powers earlier? Be able to train so she could be stronger? Could Lapin and Jet lived? 

The thoughts ran through her head even as she slumped down to her knees, hand clutched on her head as tears stained the dusty floor.

Something catches her eye, a glimmer of light shines through a crack in the wall. As she approaches it, Ruby realizes that there was something wedging between a large crack that would always be behind Lapin's desk. As she reaches in and pulls the book from the crack, the light that had emitted from the book dissipates. Flipping through the the pages, Ruby reads the research, notes, and instructions of the different spells, cantrips, rituals that Lapin had developed. Something about the handwriting warms Ruby's chest. 

By the end of the day, Ruby had already moved most of her stuff into the empty room and started learning from her old mentor's notes. At the corner her eyes, she can barely see two figures, a brown one and blue one. A small smile forms on her lips and she continues her studies.

Lastly, there is Theobald. It affects him the most, being closest to Lapin and yet not at all. Who knew the castle would be so quiet, the corridors so empty without the Chancellor with the secrets. It was haunting how empty his side was without the rabbit. Whenever Theo would make a note of something, a comment, he would always pause for the retort or a sarcastic quip from the familiar rabbit but it never reaches his ears. Whenever he bows to the King and Queen, he would wait for the glimpse of brown ears along side him, usually provoking him to bow even deeper. But all the bear can see now are the palace floors. 

Sometimes, his eyes would see flashes of brown splatters so similar to the ones that were on those Church windows. He would always find himself falling over during those flashes. Unable to maintain himself. 

The king and queen never fault him. They have seen the effects of the bear's deceased companion. Theo's eyes were always covered with dark bags, his face a bit hollow, his suit seems even ill fitted on him, even if his body has not changed. They told him to take some time off, to talk to someone, anyone. Theo refuses, of course. There was too much work to do, especially with one less person.

However, he sometimes find himself standing outside of the tallest castle tower, looking up at the sky and wonders. What if he has been quicker? What if he had more faith in the Rocks Family and went to help Lapin escape from the zealot of a carrot?

What if he could have trusted Lapin more? Would the rabbit still be standing by his side? Would Lapin be right next to him, sharing the same night sky, looking at the stars. There were always quiet words shared between them, did it mean anything to the Chancellor or was it all just simple talk to the old bunny.

Theo can't help but feel a small hollow thump in his chest. So many unsaid words and confessions of thoughts. Lapin never knew and will never know Theo's true thoughts and opinions of the rabbit. As Theo looks out over the castle grounds, he sees a tiny figure walk up to the castle gates and then just stands there. Like lightning, Theo rushes to the gate to meet the figure. Lo and behold, it is young brown rabbit, wrapped in a familiar blue cloak, their ears barely went past Theo's knees. In their hands was a small chocolate covered pretzel staff and a large tome with the name Lapin Cadbury signed at the bottom. Theo stands there, unable to process what he sees. What did this child want, Theo asks.

To learn, they reply. Uncle Lapin's magic, they wanted to learn as well. The young rabbit ignores him and walks pass the gates and into the castle. Theo was left there, look back, stunned. H

Theo just shakes his head and sighs. Walking back into the castle with a smile, Theo could not help but think wonder if the rabbit was laughing, where ever he was.


End file.
